Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era
Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era is a Pretty Cure Fan-series by Sweetangel823. The main theme in the series is Time, and features three cures representing Past, Present and Future. Characters Pretty Cures / Cure Secret : Ihara Kaede is a bright, bubbly, but serious girl. She is 14, and the leader for the crafting club at name here(To be decided) Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Secret, the cure representing the Future. : "Tick Tock! Wishes from the future! Cure Secret!" : WIP /Cure Daylight : Maeda Hotaru is insecure, shy, and is more capable than she thinks she is. As she's the youngest, at the age of 13 she tends to agreeing to whatever Kaede (or later, Rina) says. Her alter ego is Cure Daylight, and she's the cure representing the Present. : Cure Daylight activates her Excel for the first time when she convinces Jera that the time should pass as it does, and that you should treasure every moment, and says "... B-Because that's why I'm Cure Daylight!", and the Excel belt appears around her waist. : "Tick Tock! Blessings from the present! Cure Daylight!" WIP /Cure Mystry : Sanjo Rina the "monotone" and mystrious girl in the group. She is independing, and feels like she does not need the help nor friendship from anyone. Because of this, when she becomes her alter ego, Cure Mystery, she feels that she should not join Cure Daylight and Secret. She eventually joins them, when they save her life after she's beaten pretty badly by Sibylla, and thus showing her that friendship and teamwork is important. Cure Mystery represent the past. : "Tick Tock! Memories from the past! Cure ''Mystery!"'' WIP Mascots Aion is a rabbit/hamster/piglet-kind of fairy. He is mostly white, light, light blue and has golden patterns all over his body. Aion has a golden spade marking on his forehead. Aion can't be mistaken for any animal, and thus, among others he has to act like a plush, which he dislikes, but does not complain about it. He is usually really quiet, polite, and does whatever he can to help the Cures. He eventually discovers that he can turn into a clock-like device,'' which the cures chnnel their energy through as a finishing/purifying attack. WIP Villains '''Chronos' is the main villain in Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era. He appears in the first 3/4 part of the series as a large dark gray statue, in which he looks like a big wolf. After he has broken out of his prison of being a statue, he is shown to have black fur that glistens like stars. He would be described as very beautiful if it was not for his eyes, which are blood red, and the fire of a hell burning behind them. Chronos can breathe fire like a dragon, but he can also create pitch black energy orbs/waves to do his bidding, which are similar to the ones his minions can create. His main goal during the period whe he is a statue is to burst out of his stone prison. He talks with his subordinates through telepathy, and does always seem as if he has a plan b, which he most of the time has. In episode 39 he breaks out using the power of the Legend. Chronos is purified and cleansed from his thoughts of controlling time as he please by the Cures finishing attack be decided in their ultra form, Legendary form. Sibylla is the 2nd in command, and the one Chronos talks with. She loves bossing around her subordinates. In her normal form she has long silver hair, and black eyes without shine. In human form/disguise she usually has dark brown straight hair to her sholderblades, and dark brown eyes. She uses telekinesis (she can use it to make her hair move as weapon if she wants), but can also create dark green energy orbs/waves (with black core) that holds massive destruction power. Sibylla can summon an upgraded version of To be Decided.. She's the last villain to appear except for Chronos, and also the most powerful of Chronos' minions, and she also holds a grudge againt Cure Secret. Sibylla is purified along with Chronos, and Gero and Jera during the final fight. Gero '''is the first villain to appear. He hates Cure Daylight the most of the three cures. In his normal form he has incredibly light blue eyes, it almost looks like he has no iris nor pupil. He has ebony hair and is extremely pale. In his human form he turnes blonde and blue-eyed. He also has a bit darker skin than in his usual appearance. Gero can summon strong winds, and also the same kind of energy orbs/waves that Sibylla and Chronos can do, but they're dark red with a blazing red core. Gero is the weakest of the villains that are able to summon To be Decided.. Gero is purified along with Chronos, and Sibylla and Jera during the final fight. '''Jera '''is the second villain to appear. She holds a grudge towards Cure Daylight in the begginning of the series, but when Cure Mystery makes her appearance, Jera's grudge changes and is directed towards Cure Mystery. Jera has long chestnut wavy hair and red eyes in her "normal form". She also has slightly blue-ish skin. In her human/disguised form, Jera has golden, wavy hair that reaches to her shoulders. Jera has the ability to summon ice and form it as she wants, but she can also summon Energy orbs/waves like her subordinates, only that hers are icy blue with a dark blue core. Jera is purified when Cure Daylight convinces her that the vision of Chronos is misleading, and after being purified with cure Daylight's Excel magic, she joins the cures and helps them, feeling that she has "woken up". During the final battle she takes a blow meant for Cure Mystery, who catches her before she falls to the ground. Jera says as she fades away: ''"..I never showed any friendship or anything of the kind towards you, though, without knowing it, I admired you... For your wonderful friendships... Please take my power, and use it to save Sibylla and Gero... They do not know any other life than the one under Chronos' rule... Please, show them the same mercy and kindness you did to me..." ''After this last word, Jera dissappears completely, and only a glowing icy blue orb with white center. Jera is shown during the very last moment in the final episode, after Chronos is defeated, waving and smiling to the cures. Minor Characters '''White Lady is the goddess of time. She has gone under many names during her reign over time, and humans are aware of her, but they think that she only is a fairytale like all other gods and goddesses. She has blue, bright, and clever eyes, and long flowy brown hair. She is dressed in a long white dress with golden tints and silver ornaments. White lady was a Cure before she sacrificed her normal life for the sake of the world, and when she did that, she aquired her goddess form, and her magical powers increased. She has then lived in the timeless zone, where time is administrated, alongside fairies and humans who decided to go there and never die, but be as good as dead to the rest of the human kind. WIP Locations The''' Timeless zone'' ''is... WIP Items HenshinItem '''The Legend is a mirror with a huge amount of power that can reflect past, present and future. The cures find it in episode 30 and they get the help of it to purify the upgraded monsters. The cures loose it to To be Decided, and Chronos drains it's power to break free from his statue form. During the final fight, the cures' strong feelings restore it's power, and it grants them their final powerup by dividing into three and morphs into their henshin items. The Excel's '''are the items granting the cures their Excel form. They look like bracelets when the cures are in civillian form. Forms/Power-ups of Pretty Cure '''Basic form is the first form that the cures get, and the one they stay most of the time, when they are not in a power up. Excel form is the same as the Basic form, but each of the Cures get a belt in their respective colours, which another layer to the skirt flows down, which is similar to the back skirt part of Cure March and Sunny. It enhances the cures abilities making him/her stronger, faster, etc, but also boosts the power of any magic used. Legendary form is the ultimate form of the Cures. It changes their outfit a lot, but it's still recognizable. Their hairstyles are also a bit changed, mostly to a lighter colour with streaks of the cure's secondary colour. The cures receive an aura that glows in resonance with their feelings. The stronger the feelings, the brighter the glow. This aura also allow them to fly. Both the Legendary and Excel form can be used both singular and togheter with the others in the team, but only the Excel form is used singulary during the run of the series. Legendary and Excel form can be used together. Plot In a place, unknown to mankind, a bit like our own, but not quite... A white-dressed woman hurried through the hallways of the palace. She looked calm, but worried and a bit scared. As she made it to her throne room, she barricaded the door with magic, and took three gems of her neckalce. The three gems started to shine. The woman smiled as the gems grew and changed into three separeaccessories. A golden bracelet with a the red gem, a silver necklace with the spring grass green gem, and a silver hairpin with a dark purple gem. A small rabbit-like creature hurried out from it's hidingplace, and the woman looked at him, and smiled. "Ah, Aion," she said. "I knew I would not be able to keep this away from you... But now that you're here, would you do me a favour?" The smaller creature nodded, after a bit's hesitation. "But White Lady-sama, why are you...?" He trailed off. "You know as well as me that my powers are slowly fading away, and that we need the help of the legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure. Would you take these and make sure that they end up in the right hands?" Aion looked at the woman. "Would you be allright?" He asked. "Yes. And if I'd dissappear, the time would still be out of Chronos' hands." She smiled. "Please, do this one thing and help me save the flow of time!" These last words made the fairy to make up his mind, and when the woman gave him the accessories, he took them with determination. He started to glow, and White Lady looked at him with a smile. "Farewell, Aion!" And then he dissappeared into the world of humans. List of Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Episodes Trivia *Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era is the first fan-series created by Sweetangel823. WIP Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era